Nascent
by GrinGrin
Summary: What if the Doradans were actually onto something when they thought our dynamic duo were their gods returning?
1. What Volcano?

_I do not own The Road to El Dorado._

**Nascent**

**What Volcano?**

"Okay, now that I'm in… you guys have gotta share. How'd you do that volcano trick?"

Miguel looked at Tulio in confusion.

Tulio looked at Miguel in confusion.

Tulio and Miguel turned to Chell in confusion.

"Volcano? What volcano?"

She stood there with a blank face. "The volcano? Just now? The one that started to erupt, but stopped when you," her index finger pointed at Tulio, "screamed stop? Does any of that ring a bell?"

"No? Should it have?" Tulio took the lead again. "I mean, if it happened, that's just great luck. But we didn't know it was going to happen, but we gotta work with what we're given. Isn't that right, Miguel?"

The afore-mentioned blond didn't look so convinced. His brow was furrowed in a way Tulio recognized as being worried. So he raised his eyebrow in his direction. "Really _now_? Our luck is starting to bother you _now_?"

He started counting down on his fingers. "First, the fact that we actually got that map. Then we manage to escape from those thugs, the guards and that bull. We, accidentally I might add, stow away on one of the very few ships heading to the New World. We manage to drag in a horse that is _way_ too smart for his own good into our plot. Then we land exactly where the map says we need to start."

He lifted up his left hand as well. "The map is actually real and leads us to the City of Gold. And we don't die in any unimaginably horrible way during our trip. The natives don't instantly kill us. And then they convince themselves we're their gods in mortal form."

He finished with a triumphant look on his face. "Is it really so hard to believe that the volcano-thing happened after all that?"

It was Miguel's turn to look sheepish. "Well… no. Not really. It's just strange, you know? Even our luck has never been that good. But it worked out okay. Maybe I'm just being silly…"

"Maybe?" Tulio's face was contorted into a playful grin.

"Ah, come off it. You know what I mean. Although it would have been nice, you know. Just think, if we needed extra hands we could just tell these little statue-thingies to, I don't know… 'Arise, and obey your old masters!' Wouldn't that be neat?"

He turned his familiar grin to his long-time partner in crime, only to be puzzled when he saw he was staring slack-jawed past him. Then he heard Chel faint and hit the ground. He turned around and looked behind him.

One of the little statues had moved out of its alcove. Even as he watched the little golden man bowed down in front of them.

His eyes widened, and he said the first thing that was on his mind.

"Oh my god."

* * *

AN: My mind is weird…

What if Tulio and Miguel _were_ actually the Doradans' gods returning, only they didn't know it?

If I continue this, expect much hilarity… but also moral conundrums, plot twists and butchering of many different cultures. In advance, I apologize.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 05/07/2014

Posted: 06/07/2014


	2. Heresy?

_I do not own The Road to El Dorado._

**Nascent**

**Heresy?**

"Ooooooooooooooh Christ… we're going to hell."

Tulio looked at Miguel. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miguel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, screaming at his face. "WE'RE HEATHEN **GODS**, TULIO!"

He wiped the spit from his face? "Okay? So?"

Miguel let go and fell backwards into a sitting position. "Didn't you pay attention at all? The Church says that heathens go to hell, unless they repent. We're heathen gods! We're going to deeper hell." With that, Miguel promptly buried his face in his hands.

Tulio looked at Miguel for a moment before sighing. He crouched down in front of his friend and flicked him in the forehead. "Idiot. You're not thinking. If we're gods, doesn't it mean the Church is _wrong_?"

That was not the right thing to say.

Miguel's eyes widened in horror, his hands tugging at his hair. "…the church… is wrong?"

_Crap. Okay, I need to sort this out now. But first…_

Tulio stood up and snapped his fingers at the little statue guy. "You! Get some friends and pull Chell on that couch. And one of you go fetch Tzekel-Kan. We need to talk." A number of the other statues in the temple started moving as well, with one of them turning towards the door.

Nine of them carried Chell away from where she fell. He grimaced, imagining how uncomfortable those little golden hands must feel.

He looked around and grabbed an empty golden cup. Well, that was a bit redundant, everything here was basically gold. He frowned at the empty cup, before a wan smirk spread over his face. It grew a bit more genuine when water seemed to spiral out from the bottom, filling it slowly.

He waited until it was full, then took a sip. It was, without a doubt, the best drink he ever had. As pure as he'd ever had (and then some) and colder than the sea itself. He blinked and the cup was full again. His smirk grew a bit more genuine still when he emptied the cup over the blonde mop of hair.

"You done yet?"

Miguel looked at him from under his soaked hair, making no effort to dry it. "How are you okay with this?"

Tulio lifted an eyebrow. "Who said I'm okay with this? Miguel, I feel like I'm going insane. Like I'm going to wake up any moment now on that little rowboat with a shark eyeing me. until then, excuse me while I try to cope. Lord knows you're not."

Miguel looked at him blankly, before twisting his mouth sideways in thought. "Yeah… I'm being kind of an idiot aren't I?" He jumped up, fingered his still wet hair and got a thoughtful look on his face. He closed his eyes, braced himself and exhaled. When he opened them, his hair was dry and Tulio was smirking at him.

"See? The perks are great!"

* * *

AN: Let me stop this right here…

And yes, that is a lyric from that AWESOME song…

Not much else to say about this, except that I'm really not gonna mess around too much with what the Church said in Old Spain… too much effort.

Also, Inquisition… I'd rather not go there.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 07/09/2014

Posted: 07/09/2014


End file.
